


A Surprise Tool To Help Later

by EclipseMidnight (EternalEclipse)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Appropriate Use of the Force, F/M, Force-Sensitive Padmé Amidala, One-Sided Puppy Crush, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26201845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalEclipse/pseuds/EclipseMidnight
Summary: After the Trade Federation has been defeated, Padmé goes to Obi-Wan for some help.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 164





	A Surprise Tool To Help Later

Okay, so _maybe_ she could have figured something out on her own. Having seen the Jedi do all sorts of crazy things with their powers, she could probably have recreated at least a few without help. Still, it was always faster to learn when you have a good teacher. That was how Padmé justified knocking on the door to the Jedi’s rooms three days after they kicked the Trade Federation off of Naboo.

Obi-Wan opened the door, and she smiled up at him as he invited her in with a smile. There were other benefits to doing it this way, of course. That smile was definitely one of them. He led her over to a couch, and she sat. “Good afternoon, Queen Amidala. Master Qui-Gon is out with Anakin by the airfield, but is there any way I may be of service?”

“It’s just Padmé right now, Master Kenobi. Sabé is Queen Amidala today.”

“Padmé, then, please call me Obi-Wan. Now, then, what have you come for today, Padmé?”

Oh no, he was competent, cute, _and_ charming. But Padmé pushed the thought out of her head and concentrated, and the low table in front of the couch lifted off the ground. One foot, two feet—and then down, gentle as she could manage. “I don’t know much, and knowing more might save my life once the parade happens and you all go. The Trade Confederation will come after me again, after all of this. Will you teach me?”

Obi-Wan was sitting forward, watching her. “Do any of your handmaidens have similar abilities?”

“No,” Padmé admitted. “It’s just me. But all of us are trained to defend ourselves. Please don’t tell anyone else.”

Obi-Wan hummed, glancing back at the table. “I won’t. You already know you need to be careful about revealing your abilities. Not only will it only surprise an enemy once, but there are many things in this galaxy that would target young force-sensitives, especially ones who are not fully trained, and training you fully would take years and more time than you will have during your tenure as Queen. Some of them are powerful enough not to care that you’re a queen.”

Padmé refused to slump. “Does that mean you won’t help me?”

“No. Rather the opposite. It just means that we will have to get more creative. Tell me, how good would you say your situational awareness is?”

* * *

The rocks were not big enough to bruise, especially at the speeds Obi-Wan was lobbing them at, but Padmé was definitely getting frustrated by the exercise. Picking up on how to push them aside when she could see them hadn’t been too difficult, and two hours of that had helped her to push them away without concentrating on it too much. Then it had been two rocks, and then anywhere between two and five. She wasn’t getting it every time, but Obi-Wan had claimed that it was a good start, so it must have been.

But that good start had ended at least half an hour ago when the blindfold went on, and Padmé had since learned that it was many times harder to deflect a rock she couldn’t see.

Padmé grit her teeth. She was Queen Amidala, she had just taken back her planet and saved her people from those who would exploit them without care, she would not be taken down by a _pebble._ She had no idea when they were coming, or from where, but she had figured out roughly how long Obi-Wan was giving her and waited for a count of four before diving out of the way, going for her stun gun, and coming up with it pointing at the direction she thought he was standing in.

Was that—was he _laughing at her?_ Padmé ripped off the blindfold to find that Obi-Wan was indeed chuckling at her. And in the direction she’d been pointing her stun gun at, so go her. She holstered the weapon and threw a rock at him. He deflected it without even looking, and Padmé found herself smiling as she walked up to him.

“So, that’s it then? Keep dodging rocks until I can figure out where they come from and stop them before they hit?” She asked.

“It will increase your situational awareness, and it’s a foundational skill, and one that will help you against any future assassins.” Obi-Wan pulled himself together. “You should be able to get your handmaidens to help with this part of it, just have them toss rocks or something similar from different directions, or more than one of them at a time. Once you have had some more practice, you can upgrade to low-voltage stun bolts, because blaster bolts don’t behave the same way as solid matter. If you keep up with the skill enough, one day you may be able to sense people with ill-intent in your vicinity, although not all force sensitives can learn that skill.”

“That sounds very useful. Thank you.” Padmé tried for her Queen voice, but she was pretty sure she didn’t get anywhere near. “Will you be able to teach me more before you go?”

“As you wish, my Queen.” Obi-Wan bowed slightly. At the same moment, Padmé’s stomach grumbled, and she blushed. _Fantastic._ Obi-Wan continued, “Perhaps now would be a good time to take a break and find dinner. Using force talents takes a great deal of energy, and it would do you in good stead to make sure you eat enough when you are going to use them.”

“Thank you. Will you be joining us for dinner tonight?”

“I would be happy to, Padmé.”

* * *

That night at dinner, Padmé did take a double portion of everything she ate. She tried to be stealthy about it, but she was sure that some people noticed. Obi-Wan was definitely one of them, but he gave her a smile, and she saw that his own plate was also quite full, now that food supplies had been more than accounted for. It did make her feel better about the whole situation.

She did make a point of spending as much time as possible practicing with Obi-Wan in the next couple of days. In her defense, she had been correct that learning with someone who knew how to teach helped the process immensely, and the others were willing to trade off some of her responsibilities as Queen for a couple of days once she told them why. That didn’t mean that she wouldn’t be extra busy in the weeks after the Jedi left.

Anakin wasn’t usually around when she went looking for Obi-Wan, because he was apparently also learning skills with Master Qui-Gon and helping with some of the more physical side of the rubble clearing, but some of the other handmaidens had seen him a bit more and had adopted him as something of a little brother (not a mascot, that honor went to the pilot corps). She was pretty sure that at least Eirtaé was going to try to keep in touch with him after they left, Jedi permitting.

It was that that pushed Padmé to ask Obi-Wan the day before the Jedi were scheduled to leave. “Can I have your comm code? You know, for when you leave? I still have a lot of questions, and you’ve been a great help to us.”

Obi-Wan couldn’t hide his surprise from someone as well-trained in spotting such things as Padmé, and she wondered at that. “Of course, Padmé. If I am on a mission, I may be slow to respond, but I would be happy to help with any inquiries you may have.”

“Thank you.”

Obi-Wan tossed three pebbles at her from behind, and Padmé brushed them away without more than a glance in their direction. She was getting stronger already. “You’re quite welcome.”


End file.
